Maximum Snow
by blue-cat03
Summary: Max and Fang are from to different worlds, rich and poor. But will their worlds come togther from a skiing trip? Rubbish Summry, is better. Fax, Niggy, Gazzy/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Maximum Snow**

**I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**I do own Cassidy Jane.**

* * *

Chapter 1 – Fang POV

I'm Nick Ride, but all my friends call me Fang, and I'm 19. Me and my half sister, Cassidy Jane (CJ) who's 18, had just taken a job in a ski chalet as chalet hosts, thinking it would be a good way to get money as we weren't the richest people and we could ski and snowboard well, and it was a good paying job. But only 2 days ago did notice that the people who signed up for the biggest ski chalet in the whole resort would be millionaires, and being us had no idea how to act towards these type of people, so we asked the owner of the chalet, and it turns out we have to speak to them super posh and politely; which for the people who know us, is the complete opposite to how we normally act. So at this precise moment, we were running round the big chalet trying to make everything super perfect for when they came.

Thump. Thump. Thump! Oh, no.

"CJ, what was that?" I asked worriedly. There was a slight pause before she answered, "Oh, I just fall down the stairs and nearly broke something, but it's nice to know that you care and came straight to my assistance" she screamed back to me. I ran down 2 flights of stairs, yeah, 2 flights, this chalet was pretty big, to see CJ collapsed on the floor with her legs over her head, it was a funny sight so I started to chuckle to myself.

"Are you just gonna stand there and laugh at me or help me!" she screamed again, although she had already untangled herself from her mangled position on the floor.

"Jeez, relax" I said to her calmly, only to make her more angry.

"Relax? We've got millionaire guests arriving any minute know, and I also have to clean the windows, make the beds, get out those fancy nutty nibbles whatever they are ..." I blanked out on her screaming rampage and just stood their, only to find a few seconds later, our guests walking through the door. "CJ" I tried to interrupt but she ignored and carried on, "Cass" I tried again. I'm always to quiet over her screaming.

I tried again, but shouting this time, "Cassidy Jane Ride!"

"What!" she said, very pissed off. I nodded my head at the guests behind her that were looking quite entertained.

"Oh shit."

Max POV

I'm Max, Maximum Martinez, I'm 19 and my parents are millionaires, but I hate it. So I was really excited, I was going skiing for the first time with all of my friends and this was a way to get away from my parents. But then I found out that they had booked us a big fancy chalet, which was the biggest in the resort, making it known to the world that I am posh. _Joy._ At least I had all my friends to keep me sane, but the only difference between me and them, is that they like being rich, but they are still really nice people. There was my best friend James Griffiths, but we all call him Iggy, he has strawberry blond hair, icy blue eyes and is really tall, about 6'4; he is really childish and a sexist pig, but I still love him, but as a big brother, he's 19, like me. Then there's Nudge, who is all about girly things, especially pink, she got dark brown hair with a blond streak, hazel eyes and dark skin, she's 18; she is the motor mouth of our friends. Then there's Gazzy (don't ask) he's got blond hair and big blue eyes, and he's also 18. And finally there's little Angel, she is the spitting image of her older brother, Gazzy, but in girl form; she is genuinely the sweetest person I've ever meet.

We also have my fiancée with us, which we all hate. I was arranged to marry him when I was 3 and he was 4, so he had to tag along with us for a 'bonding session'. _Oh, yippee! _He's called Dylan, and had brown hair and green eyes, he was quiet good looking, but was a complete bastard, s'cuze my French.

Just then our cab stopped outside the chalet, and I had to admit, it was really something. We grabbed most of our bags and headed to the door, which was open, we all went in to see 2 people, 1 girl and 1 guy, facing each other, the guy was on the stairs, looking into space while the girl was facing him, away from us, was screaming at him about things she needed to do, someone's stressed. We were all inside by now and the guy on the stairs had noticed us, and tried to interrupt her. He was so quiet that I couldn't hear him. After about 2 attempts he looked pissed like she did, and shouted "Cassidy Jane Ride!" we smirked as she froze and looked at him like she could explode.

"What!" she screamed, he nodded at us, and she turned to see our amused faces, and froze with shock and embarrassment.

"Oh shit" she hissed under her breath, "I mean, welcome ma'am to Chalet Bruyere, I hope you have a joyful stay. I and Nick will be at your assistance whenever you need it" she said very politely and walked towards us to collect our bags.

"Wait" I said, she froze and looked at me questioningly, "What's your name?"

"Cassidy Jane, CJ for short"

"Ok, rule one, call me Max, not ma'am, rule 2, I carry my bags, and rule 3, I hate being waited on, so think of me as more of a friend, got it"

"Yeah sure, I hated all of that bloody posh talk anyway, so what are your names then"

My friends and Dylan all said their names, and they said theirs in turn, and as usual, the others where posh and snotty and went of and did their own thing, while I talked to CJ for a bit, but Nick, who asked to be called Fang, didn't talk much, and then I went to go see the others because CJ had to rush of to another job or something. On my way I bashed in to a wall, wait, it's breathing.

"Sorry" mumbled the wall, oh, Fang.

"That's ok" I said, he helped me up, and a tingly feeling went through me as he did.

"Thanks" I mumbled quickly, and then ran of, that was weird.

* * *

**Please Review, this is my first story.**

**BlueLlama**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Max POV

So me, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel and the devil, I mean Dylan, went to this fancy restuarant at the top of the mountin which had an amazing veiw of the whole valley; everyone had dressed really fancy but I couldn't be arsed, so I just wore jeans, a top and converse, Dylan was not impressed. We were taken to our table which was next to the window, and the mood was set my a jazz singer who was also playing the piano. Then the waitress came over with the menus, they had really expensive horrible stuff here. So I just orderes salmon, unlike the others who all ordered cavier (I can't stand that stuff) and had to wait about an hour of stupid small talk with my stupid fiancee, until our food came, and it turned out to be tiny, like 5cm by 5cm tiny, so much for a 5 star restuarant, I was gonna be straving when we get home. I had pratically swallowed my dinner in 6 seonds flat, and the others were looking at me discusted.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, you usually eat these dinners in small portions while chatting, you don't just eat it like that, you'll embaress us all." Angel hissed from across the table.

"Small portions! This is a tiny portion overall, how can I eat a tiny portion in small portions!" I yelled, my voice rising. Just then, I saw a blonde girl walk pass, who snickered at us.

"Excuse me, who-" Angel was cut of mid sentance when the girl who turned around was CJ.

"Oh my god! Cassidy Jane, why are you here, are you stalking us, or like, being a private body gaurd, then why are you all dressed up. Are you secretly rich like us? Well, we're not _secretly _rich, just rich, so are you rich, or just..."

"I work here, I sing for people" CJ said. This now made sense, she did say she had to go of to another job, so this must be it!

"Well I need to go know to do more work around the house, so I'll probably see you tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Bye" I said as CJ walked through the door, waving to me as she left.

"Why did you say 'good bye' to our maid" Dylan asked, being his normal snooty person.

"1. She is not a maid, or a servant, she's a person. 2. Don't put your nose up to people just because they are poorer than you and 3. She is nice." I said matter of factly. Dylan looked away annoyed, must be thinking how sad it's going to be for him when he marries me, at least when we get married thats one thing that will keep me entertained.

When we finally got home after we had drinks after the tiny meal, we headed up but only to find Fang and CJ playing 'Call of Duty' on the 80'inch flat screen TV.

Dylan, being Dylan, cleared his throat to let it known to them that we were here. They both jumped up, dropping their controllers on the floor.

"Umm, sorry we were just.." Fang began to explain, but then he was cut of by Gazzy.

"No way, is that Call of Duty" he asked in fascination as he only just noticed that they were playing it "Can we play with you guys!" Gazzy was now pratically jumping, he loved this game.

"Sure" the two said together, Gazzy, Iggy, and I played with them, with Nudge and Angel cheering behind us, while Dylan just huffed and went upstairs on his own like a loner. The score came out like this: Fifth = CJ, Fourth – Gazzy, Third = Iggy, Second = Fang, and First = Me!

"Ugh, I always bloody lose these games!" CJ moaned, but then her eyes widened in noticing something "How the hell did you beat Fang! He is like a champion at this game, he beats everyone I see him play!"

"I dunno, I just like to play the game I guess." I said shrugging, I mean Fang and I were only 2 points away from each other. Fang walked up to me and held out his hand.

"Good game, I look forward to the next time I play you" he said, with no emotion at all. I took his hand and the tingling feeling was there again.

"I look forward to it to" I said staring in to his eyes, we stayed like that for at least 30 seconds, so I just looked away and took my hand back.

"Well I should go to bed now, tomorrow is a big day with the skiing and stuff" And with that I just went upstairs, it was so awkward.

Fang POV

I woke up at 6.15, to smell burning, my and CJ's alarm was at 6 meaning I slept through it and CJ wasn't on the single bed next to mine, so that meant-

"Shit"

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could to see CJ trying to extinguish the fire in the pan which was meant to be bacon.

"Shit, Fang I'm sorry I tried to wake you up but your such a heavy sleeper so I came down here and tried to cook it and then kaboom its on fire and yeah." she said high pitched and panicky, very unlike her.

"CJ, calm the fuck burnt the bloody breakfast, but by now you should know. You. Do. Not. Cook." I said calmly.

"Yeah, your right I should just calm"

"Woah! Your nearly as bad a cook as Max!" we turned round to see Gazzy, Iggy and Max standing infront of us.

"Sorry sir, we had a mishap with the cooking, but breakfast will be saved; somehow" I said politly, as I should.

"Dude, you don't need to call us all that stuff now, we've seen how cool you are, just call us Iggy, Gazzy, Max, Nudge and Angel; but you two can still call Dylan sir, he likes it." Iggy said, as if we were one of them.

And so breakfast went on, but Iggy cooked it (he is amazing) while CJ and I laid the table, and we chatted with Gazzy and Max until Angel, Dylan and Nudge came down. After breakfast CJ talked to our guests about what we were doing today.

"Okay! All of your equiptment was dropped off about 10 minutes ago, so today I''l have Gazzy and Iggy snowboarding, and Fang will have the girls and Dylan for skiing, and am I right that Dylan is only doing skiing? Okay, you have an hour to go get ready, then meet us on the the chalet's private slope that goes down to the main slope, and our lessons can start then" she explained. They stayed there and looked at her like she was going to say more.

"Well go then!" she said impatiently, and they all left quickly to avoid her if she exploded again.

Well this would be an interesting day, CJ teaching two awkward, funny guys how to snowboard; and be me teaching two girly girls, a snooty bastard and a down to earth amazing girl who I love. Wait, what? Just forget I ever said the amazing and love stuff.


End file.
